What They Regretted
by Ben the Ultimate Uke
Summary: ch.2 - He didn't have a choice.  - Based on Nor Iron Bars a Cage - Slight BeVin
1. Ben:  The Forge of Creation

A/N: It's going to be a bunch of drabbles based on a certain character/characters thoughts during the episode. :D

Pairings: Slight BeVin and Bwen if you squint.

Based on: The Forge of Creation

Summary: If only he remembered.

**1 – Just shut up already.**

"How'd I do, big butt?"

Ben didn't look back to see his younger self in action. It was amusing how he used to be able to call Gwen names without the possibility of her killing him. He did try to interfere halfway through though; it wouldn't be healthy for _him_ if Gwen decided to tear off his younger self's arm: "Where do you get off talking to your friends like that?"

"I'm ten, what's your excuse?" Little Ben smirked victoriously, leaving Big Ben to return to navigating the ship quietly.

"Everything's not a game, what we do is important." Kevin glanced at the younger Ben in distaste. "If you can't see that, maybe you are just a kid."

... Ben didn't have a good feeling where this was headed.

"You think I don't know?" Little Ben hissed back with barely any thought, lifting his Omnitrix-bearing hand to show. "When it's hero time, if I mess up, somebody could die." He leaned in to glare back at Kevin: "From what you told me, if we mess up this time, everybody could die."

'_Stop talking. Please.'_

Kevin seemed to be slightly drawn aback.

"That's right." Gwen muttered.

Ben never thought there would ever be a day when Gwen admits that _he _was right.

"Maybe that's too much to have in your head when you have to win," Little Ben's face softened.

'_Just be quiet already.'_

"Maybe if I pretend everything' a big joke, when the time comes, I'll be able to do what I have to do." Little Ben finished.

Gwen's eyes widened as she turned to look at Ben: "Is that why you're so arrogant all the time... because you're scared?"

'_Scared is a nice way to put it.'_

Ben looked at Gwen briefly before turning back to his navigation, sarcasm dripping off his voice: "No, I'm actually oblivious."

Why'd he have to go and tell them that?

**2 – You can cry, but it won't bring him back.**

"Ugh... what happened?" Ben opened his eyes, only to come face-to-face with his younger self.

Arrogantly, Little Ben crossed his arms: "I let Kevin absorb your Ultimatrix and now he's beating up Aggregor."

"You did _what?" _Ben growled, and grabbed his smaller self by the collar. Seeing his own, younger face frightened was the only thing that managed to make him let go.

"Ben! Kevin, he's-" Gwen yelped from across the 'ground' they were standing on. She froze when she caught a good look at his face. She helped him up while Little Ben looked ashamed, all he had tried to do was help. He could never have known that Kevin would've gone mad.

He should've known.

After all, crying in front of himself was a weak thing to do.

It wouldn't bring Kevin back either.

**3- There's truth in his words.**

"You're a jerk." Little Ben glared at the now mutated Kevin. "You've always been a jerk."

Ben couldn't even look at 'himself' right now.

"People try to be nice to you but you can't ever see it."

Was he always this open about his feelings when he was young?

"You're too busy feeling sorry for yourself."

Was he always this... unafraid of getting hurt? Maybe that just him now, now that he's older, he knew what kind of words you're going to regret saying.

Kevin growled menacingly, causing his younger self to take a step back. It was almost as if Little Ben never considered the possibility that Kevin was going to hurt him.

But even Kevin seemed to succumb to the truth of Ben's words.

He missed feeling, and almost being, invincible.

**4- Big bro, little bro.**

Moment before his departure, Little Ben still was pretending to rub off the area Gwen kissed, muttering phrases such as: "Eww, Gwen cooties."

Professor Paradox decided to lead Gwen away from the two. Anticipating her question, he replied (if it is considered a reply): "We must leave two in a moment of... recovery."

"See ya, mini-me." Ben smiled, saluting his smaller self goodbye. Little Ben didn't reply for a moment, fidgeting before he muttered: "Sorry."

"... About the whole Kevin thing?"

"Yeah, I guess, I still don't like the guy but, hey, it's obvious that I will." Little Ben muttered, looking away.

Ben smiled: "Just remember, if you can," After all, it was certain that he would forget all that happened here- but not completely. "When you meet Kevin again- just try not to get yourself beat up."

Little Ben rolled his eyes: "I'll be the one doing the beating up."

"You wish." Ben smirked.


	2. Kevin: Nor Iron Bars a Cage

A/N: Thanks for the review and favourites. XD This chapter is mainly Kevin's views but 1 is Ben's. I think most of these drabbles are going to be sad. Plus this one's shorter than the first. :c

Pairings: Slight BeVin (I just love throwing them in here.)

Based on: Nor Iron Bars a Cage

Summary: He didn't have a choice.

**1- It's something special.**

"It's been three days since Kevin disappeared," Gwen stated, looking off in the distance as she sipped her smoothie. The same smoothie she just dropped over Ben's car seat. "Oops."

"Gwen! What's wrong with you?" Ben screeched as he attempted to find napkins.

Gwen raised an eyebrow calmly: "Calm down. It's just a chair."

Ben froze and glared at Gwen: "Just a chair?" He pointed at her accusingly and hissed: "Yeah, it's just a chair attached to the car that _Kevin _gave me!"

Gwen clamped her mouth shut after that.

**2- Once my only family.**

"I hate Warden just as much as you do."

'_No you don't.'_

There was no way he would understand.

Quarrel, he was his only family. During those years in the null void, his mother couldn't reach him, and he had never felt the love of a father. His life was changed because of what Quarrel did.

Quarrel was there, to teach him, to love him- and to save him.

Yet Quarrel was gone, just like that, killed by Warden without a second thought.

Quarrel changed Kevin's life, but Kevin couldn't save him back.

**3-Only cowards run.**

"The sound of Warden's blaster will haunt me for the rest of my life." Kevin grunted. He didn't enjoy taking the walk down memory lane.

"Hey, you did what Quarrel told you, kid. That's all."

That's exactly what he regretted. He regretted following Quarrel's orders to run, maybe if he stayed, Quarrel would still be alive.

After that experience, no one was the boss of him.

After all, if following directions only got more people hurt, Kevin wouldn't want that to happen-especially not to Ben.

**4- Revenge**

To Kevin, there's always something really satisfying about revenge. There was a lot of things he forced himself to get over, lots of things. Stupid things like some guy owing him eight bucks.

But now that he was mutated again, all he could think was revenge. Everything that pissed him off even once was going to get hurt. Depending on how great the crime that they committed towards him was going to be hurt accordingly.

But deep down, underneath all the insanity caused by all the energy he absorbed, he was afraid.

It would only be a matter of time before his out-of-control body would want to hurt Ben.


End file.
